You've Left Me With Tears & Regret
by MysteryLlama
Summary: AU. Well-known actress Maka Albarn has been keeping a secret for quite a while now. Everybody sees her as the 'face of innocence'; although, there is a familiar person who opposes it. There's a reason she doesn't reveal her true self and former friend Soul is about to find out why. This leaves her wondering if he is going to betray her like the rest or try to regain her trust...
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**_  
_

* * *

Her emerald eyes shined like the city in its midnight streak. Her ash-blonde hair resembling the glowing sand at a beach. Some will say she is the most beautiful female alive; let alone knowing her very existence is just the amount of pleasure. Any man would be lucky to catch even a glimpse of the way she looks at them with the most sincerest of eyes.

"I'm sorry," The fragile girl apologized while giving another suitor back his love letter. "I'm not the one you're searching for at the moment."

The boy's eyes widened with surprise. Soon it gave into tears that started to flow down his cheeks. His love stared at him with hopefulness; glistening among the moonlight they were upon in the snapdragon garden.

"Do not cry, please."

She reached her pale, white arm across the air to wipe off the droplets of water that wouldn't stop coming. The adolescent mustered up the courage to harshly reject her arm by pushing it, however.

"I don't need your pity, Maka!"

"Quick, punish him!" Came a voice that soon ran up to the teenage boy with other protectors along with him. They grabbed him by the arms forcefully and proceeded to drag him away.

"You'll never hear the end of it! I promise you, Maka! You _will_ be mine!"

"CUT!" Yelled a guy that was sitting in his folding director chair. A loud bell rang and people began to move frantically around the set. Maka whipped her head toward him and glared. "That is not how I planned it!"

"Well if you would give him a chance!" The raged girl gestured with her hands. Murmurs began to occur and the young actor that was taken away ran toward the special member of the cast.

"Calm down."

Maka turned to him with an arched brow. Her eyes had the complexity of fire raging through hell. With that, the boy backed away and ran off. The director closed his eyelids, rubbed his temples and sighed in disappointment.

"That's the fifth one this week! Maka, when are you going to learn how to control your emotions?"

She marched up to the adult and pointed her thumb toward herself.

"It's not _my_ fault all boys are _sensitive_!" She mocked like a child. The man's eyelids popped open and his eye twitched. He shifted on his seat and began to speak.

"What are you inquiring?"

Maka's face was a few inches away from his and her eyes were squinted.

"I'm saying that if you'd just hire guys that were tough and strong, _then_ I'd be nice." She backed away and put the back of her hands on her hips. Her pink dress ruffled as walked. "Until then, you'll just have to deal with how I am. Wouldn't want to fire me, now would you?" She gave off a devious grin and her eyes read the feeling of 'victory'.

The director stared at her with wide-eyes, unsure of what to say. As he was getting ready to open his mouth, his actress decided to keep on talking.

"Now," She clapped her hands together hard, getting everybody's attention to be directed at her. "Shall we continue?" She asked in an innocent voice. The man grimaced and got down from his chair.

"Alright, fine. You take over. I'm done."

The ash-blonde girl cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"This _movie_ is cancelled!"

All of the members' commenced to speak in hushed voices. Maka however, seeing this as an opportunity, slowly made her way toward the exit of the building. She glanced in every direction to make sure no one knew what she was doing. The coast being clear, she pressed her back against the wall near the door and stretched her arm to the door knob. She grunted due to the burning sensation in her arm. Why did the object have to be so far away?

Eventually, her fingers grasped the golden knob and quickly twisted it. She tip-toed toward the wooden door and opened it little by little. Seeing the crack of open space between the bottom of the door and carpet, she made a run for it and dashed off into the open world; not realizing she had left the door open. She had no time to worry about that though.

Her white high-heels clattered against the sidewalk she was running on. She was holding her dress on the side with the tips of her fingers.

The shoes she was wearing didn't make escaping any easier for her because she ended up tripping face-first on the paved path. Not making an attempt to get up, she stayed there thinking of ways she could get out of the city she was in; Moscow.

_Well, at least I made it._

She blew the bangs that were hanging over her green eyes.

_Someone is bound to see me. I wonder who._

She pushed her cold hands on the sidewalk and got up. She dusted herself off before looking at the golden watch on her wrist.

_They'll find me in 3, 2, 1..._


	2. Fate Is Unfortunate

"There she is!" Yelled a soldier-looking adult. Maka lazily turned her head towards the mob of angry people. As they approached her, the teenage girl twisted her body so it was fully facing them. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in a steady beat. When the group stood in front of her, Maka put on a menacing glare.

The opponents stood there; exchanging looks. Without another word, the leader of the bunch of citizens raised his head in authority.

"You are told to come back to the set." He strictly commanded.

The unamused actress stopped tapping her heel and began her debate.

"Why does he request me? I don't see a reason as to how the director would need a useless worker like me," She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. Sighing in impatience, she started towards the opposite direction. "I'll be leaving now. If you'll excuse me -"

"No!" Yelled a woman from behind. Maka froze in her tracks and side-glanced her.

"This doesn't make sense. Why does he send out a load of human beings to come find me? I am merely one person." She smirked.

Some people stepped back and whispered to one another.

"Are you saying you aren't human?" Shouted a man.

"I didn't say that," Maka responded coldly. "If you wish to take me back, then go ahead. But I warn you: touch me and you're dead."

Some women were overtaken by fear and ran off. The rest of the adults sucked up their anxiety and refused to give up.

"I-I don't know why your boss ordered all of us to come get you, but I think I have an idea." A person said nervously.

"What thought do you have in mind?"

"You...are a demon."

The breezy wind hushed everyone and the clock struck 12 in the afternoon. A bell dismissed everybody indoors. The only people left out in the open were the mob and Maka. She raised her hand up to her forehead and slapped it.

Soon, she began to laugh insanely.

Men scrambled out of the scene due to uncertainty; only three people were left.

Maka's laughter came to a stop. "Tell me, mister, what makes you think I am a demon?" Soon her face took on a serious one. Her bangs covered her eyes with a black shadow, hiding it from others to see.

The man straightened his back and coughed before he spoke. "You seem like a dangerous girl_—_this is only an assumption, though. I mean no harm, I'm only here to bring you back to the set."

"Is that all the proof you have?"

"Y-Yes."

"So, you're assuming that I am a demon just because I look like a 'dangerous girl'," She quoted with her fingers. One of her brows was arched and the expression on her face showed that she was ready for an argument; she felt as if she could battle this guy easily. "My, that's a lame excuse. Tell me, what's the real reason behind your supposition?" She tilted her head slightly and eyed him.

He shivered and hesitated to say: "I have no further proof. I'm sorry."

"Do you love being correct?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Do you like being right?" Maka said in a deadpan manner as she lowered her chin. The man took some time to think about his answer before settling on nodding his head. "Well then, this time, you are somewhat accurate in your surmise. I am not a full demon, but am getting there." She gave off a grin, causing the man to widen his eyes because of fright.

"Run!" He yelled to his companions. Just after they took three quick steps away from Maka, they got sliced in half. A massive heap of blood splattered on the sidewalk.

Maka chuckled as she stared mindlessly at her bloody, transformed blade for a hand. "Whoa," She said drowsily, eyes getting sleepy. "What happened to my hand?" Soon, she fainted and collapsed on the cold ground.

* * *

"W...Where am I?" Maka questioned as she held her head on her cold hand, sitting up on a seat. She glanced in every direction carefully, getting some sense back. After she fully regained her self back, she stood up and looked out the window of the airplane she was riding on. "Why am I here? Wait - dammit!" Maka pounded her fist on the glass. "I must have passed out again after I killed those men. How the hell did I even do that without having the least bit of knowledge on what I was doing? Ugh, I hate it when people piss me off. If only they knew what would happen to them before they get slaughtered."

That word is like snakes escaping her mouth—slaughtered. Especially when _she's _the one who does the action; whether it's with her bare hands or a weapon of some sort. It's disturbing at times, but it's what Maka does. She can't stop herself sometimes; she can't hold back. Why? Because of a broken heart she has. The only way for it to repair is by a specific person coming back in her life and forgiving her. He disappeared one day after something Maka did; from there, the bad habit she had got worse. He didn't care, though. Why else would he leave her to become a monster?

"I have to get out of this damn plane before it crashes." Maka said. What a negative comment. It's not like the plane was _really _going to go down; her mind is just filled with terrible thoughts. Whenever she's alone, or comfortable enough in front of people, she will be herself; which is a girl who obviously seems like she has issues and needs to see a counselor.

Maka walked through the arc of an open door and stepped into the control room. She looked out the huge window in front of her and saw that the plane was landing. The people in front didn't suspect her behind them. Maka didn't say a word then turned around. She found the door, broke the handle, and jumped out of the slightly moving jet. Not remembering the heels on her feet, a tiny piece chipped, causing her to stumble and twist on the road. She sat up then furrowed her brows, realizing the pain occurring in her foot. She didn't feel like seeing a bent bone, so she stole a quick glance at the bottom of her dress then looked up at the clouds.

_My ankle is twisted..._

A second later, a women approached Maka with a gurney.

"Young lady! Are you alright?" The adult helped Maka up on one foot. She flinched and shut an eye. Suddenly, another person lifted Maka and set her on the gurney. The two people pushed it and put it on the ambulance. The doors closed and the same woman held Maka's hand. "You'll be - your hand is really cold!" She said. Maka grimaced and retracted her hand.

_Did she seriously just comment on the temperature of my hand?_

"Young lady, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, allow me to get you a heater." She left to get the object. Maka still lied there, glancing around her surrounding.

_I can't escape...that woman is getting me something to warm myself. That's nice of her. Maybe I'll put on my fake personality._

"Thank you so much," Maka showed gratitude as she got the heater, making the woman smile. "You brought just what I needed. If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you know I was outside the airplane landing?"

"You forgot to close the door," The adult chuckled. "Why did you jump off? Your injury could have been a lot worse if the plane was at a higher altitude."

As Maka sighed, she formed an answer. "I was anxious to get off. I'm afraid of heights."

"I understand, just please don't do that again; nobody wants you to get hurt."

Maka almost blurted, "You're wrong. Someone would _pay _to see me get injured." But she didn't. She kept that to herself. Instead Maka asked, "Are we at the hospital yet?"

The movement of the truck stopped, answering Maka's question. People opened the doors and took Maka inside the building. Once they got to the room, they set Maka on the hospital bed and gave her a cup of water. She grabbed it and gulped it down. Once she finished and set it on the table, a doctor entered the room and pulled a curtain to block other passerby's from watching; he closed the door as well.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked as he pulled on gloves.

"Maka Albarn."

The doctor softly touched her ankle and inspected it. Maka flinched and clenched her dress. The adult let her foot go and opened the curtains, revealing an x-ray machine. He put a heavy piece of cloth around her foot then took an x-ray of her ankle. He removed the cloth and hid the machine with the curtain.

"You're going to need a cast."

Maka's eyes widened. "That's it? No surgery or crutches?"

"No. Just rest for about two weeks and your ankle should be cured."

"Wait, where will I stay?"

"Do you not live here?"

"...Where exactly are we?"

The man chuckled. "In Italy. Did you hit your head, too?" He joked.

Maka growled and glared at him. "No, I did not. I just forgot about my schedule. Which reminds me, I have to call my agent and tell her about the delay."

"You work?" The doctor asked, surprised. "You look young."

"I'm seventeen and an actress." She replied in a blunt voice.

The man's eyes widened. "I didn't know that—I apologize." He looked down in shame. Maka waved him off. The doctor began placing the cast around Maka's ankle. Once he finished, he helped her on her feet and told a worker to drive her to a nearby hotel. They checked into a fancy one, due to Maka's demand. After she arrived at her room, the employee called someone on their phone. After the conversation, the worker explained to Maka that someone would come in and help her, then the worker left.

"Now I'm left here, waiting for someone to take care of me," Maka sighed, weakly throwing her heels to the wall. She adjusted herself on the large bed and lied down. She made a call to her agent and informed her about the delay. Afterwards, Maka attempted to stand up by herself. She only made it two steps forward before falling. She faced the ceiling and grunted. "Well, that failed. This proves that I can't walk alone."

Ten minutes later, the door opened, then closed. Maka sat up and whipped her head to see who had come. Her brows twitched at the sight of the person not too far from her. She recognized the boy putting his backpack on the ground. When he turned around in her direction, it seemed like he recognized her too. Their eyes locked for a moment before he rolled his eyes and looked away. Maka clenched her fists and felt her head heating up.

"Soul." She said as if to inform that it was his name.

He side-glanced her and gave her a disgusted look. "Maka," He called back. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"I was testing out the cast on my ankle. Would you help me up?" The way she asked, sounded forced. Soul reluctantly walked to her and offered a hand. She took it and stood up. "Thank you."

"You're heavy."

"Shut up," She spat as she sat on the bed. Soul raised a brow then shook it off. He sat on the opposite side of the bed; his and Maka's backs faced each other. "Do you mind buying me clothes?"

"What?"

"You heard me, I asked if you could purchase clothes. I don't have any extra at this moment."

Soul stayed silent for a bit before answering, "What exactly do you need?"

"A few nightgowns and some pairs of clothes."

Soul didn't respond. Instead, he got up, opened the door, then walked out and slammed it shut.

* * *

**A/N: So far, Maka is some sort of psycho-not-yet-demon that kills humans because of her mental pain. She only kills people when they make her mad, sad, annoyed, etc. Soul is that 'specific person', but the story will tell you again in the next chapter.**


	3. No Means No

Soul skidded down the steps of a staircase heading towards the main entrance. He exited the building and entered the chilly, dark night. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove off to a mall around the block. Once he arrived there, he turned off the engine of the motorcycle and stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets. Soul walked inside, but his steps slowly came to a stop at the view of the inside of the mall; it was very nicely decorated—not much different from a fancy looking mall in America.

He began walking again and found his way in front of a girly-looking store. He sweat-dropped at the over-fluff of the ornamentation. Soul had second thoughts about waltzing into a pink shop. He did _not _want to be seen in there—that wouldn't be cool. He wrestled with his thoughts about going in or retreating. Finally settling with his decision, his legs trembled as he stepped on the rose-colored carpet of the store. Soul eyed the clothing on the racks. He was about to hold a shirt to examine it, until a giggling young girl pushed past him and ran after someone.

Soul looked around and noticed many other little girls; some were trying on fluffy scarfs and putting them around their necks. Others were begging their mothers into buying them a frilly new dress that was overpriced.

_...Is this an appropriate store for Maka to buy clothes?_

"Excuse me, sir, are you looking for anything in particular?" An employee asked, waking Soul from his thoughts.

"Some clothes and a few night gowns." He replied, not looking at the woman.

"How old is your daughter?"

Soul immediately choked. "I don't have a child, I'm eighteen."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, since you're in a store for girls 10 and under."

Soul froze at the words that came out of her mouth.

_10 and under...what the hell am I doing here?!_

He heaved a sigh and stormed off to another store furiously. After roaming around the mall and crossing between the path of what he thought was a maze, he reached a store that had clothes for mature women—not to mention that girls around his age entered the store; that helped him, too. Quickly stepping in, he thought: _I'm not going to stay here for too long. I'm just here to get Maka clothes and that's it._

"Would you like some help?" Another employee offered, looking at Soul thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, thanks." He waved her off, causing the girl's emotion to falter.

A few seconds later, a slight smirk appeared on her face. "So you know all about girls, huh? What type of clothing they wear, what they want?"

"No..." Soul glanced at her, giving her a curious look. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Then let me help you!" She grabbed his hand and ran off to another section of the store. Without having time to react, he followed after her, his feet tripping in between steps. Once they arrived at the desired location, she let go of his hand and questioned, "How old is your girlfriend?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend—not my friend, even," His eyes looked down and thought for a moment before responding, "She's seventeen."

"Okay, this whole section is the right place for you to choose clothes for her."

"Thanks," He glanced at the ID on her shirt. "Lana."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Soul."

"Cool name...um, here." She handed him a small piece of paper that had digits on it.

_Oh great..._

Soul took it hesitantly and looked at Lana.

"Call me sometime, alright? Bye!" She ran off and left Soul to think about it. He didn't think about it, though—he already decided that he wasn't going to call her.

* * *

Maka spread herself on the bed and felt her heart start to pound harder, not faster. She could feel the pain occurring in her chest.

"Soul has returned into my life. Now I must think of a way to convince him to forgive me." Maka stayed silent for a bit, then she laughed. "He hates me. It's going to take effort to make him grant me pardon. What can I anticipate? Maybe, over time he'll eventually realize that it was all his fault that my condition got worse and - " Maka cut herself off. Soon, she began to cry in soft, broken sounds. "Why do I refuse happiness? I can't think straight. I'm never able to have a one-track mind. I just wish I could get Soul back as my best friend. I could care less about my wellness. Nothing in reality is easy..."

"Seriously? Stop being weak and get yourself together." Soul told her as he stood in front of the bed. Maka didn't attempt to sit up and continued to lie down. Soul walked to the bathroom and placed the bag of clothes on the sink counter. After a moment, he sighed and looked in the mirror, seeing Maka's reflection. He examined her; she still lay there with no movement, staring at the ceiling. Not wanting to think anything else of her, he shouted: "I bought you the clothes so change into them." He stepped out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed. He grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV.

Maka got up and dragged herself and ankle to the lavatory while holding onto the wall. After sliding the door closed, she searched through the bag and picked out a nightgown. After she changed, she turned on the sink and splashed her face with water, shivering at the coldness of it. While drying her face, she noticed a slip of paper on the counter. She recklessly grabbed it and read the numbers, along with the name.

"Soul! Who's Lana?"

He turned off the television and answered, "No one you should be asking about."

This infuriated Maka. She slid the door open quickly and hopped to his side. "Liar! Tell me who she is."

"Stop being nosy." He gave her a disgusted look and leaned away from her. She clenched his sleeve because of her anger. He attempted to pull her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"You're keeping secrets and that worries me - !"

"Who are you kidding? You're not worried! You're just being a prick and interfering with my life!"

"You're supposed to be making sure I'm safe. If I know you're keeping secrets from me, I'll be insecure about my safety in _your _hands if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Leave me alone."

Maka let go and balled her fists. "I hate you." She mumbled, not taking him off her sight.

Soul raised a brow and turned to her. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" For the first time since he arrived, he looked her straight in the eyes. Maka was already looking at him, so she kept her emerald eyes locked with his crimson ones. She refused to give an answer to his question or comment. "Go to sleep. You need your rest, anyways."

Maka crawled to the bed and covered herself with the heavy blanket. Soul grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up.

"To the room next door; I'll be there, sleeping." He said. Then he closed the door and left.

Maka lied back down, closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Before she did, she cursed to herself several times for letting herself bug Soul like she did earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Soul woke up to the loud screaming in Maka's room. He jumped up from the bed and rushed out. He barged into her room and scanned the place. His eyes caught a strange man holding Maka over his shoulders. Soul ran up to them and punched the guy in the face, causing the man the lose balance. He didn't let go of Maka, though.

Soul grabbed his back and chest and flipped him over, making him release Maka, both falling on the ground. They took a hard fall, judging by the unconscious girl and raged man. He got up and attacked Soul. Soul got ahold of him and kicked him in the gut, causing him to lose air. That didn't stop the man from fighting, so he forcefully grasped Soul's head and hit him with his knee, making Soul black out.

The suspicious man took this as a chance and grabbed Maka once more. He placed her over his shoulder again and jumped out the window. He ran across the ally and the streets to a run-down building. After reaching the room and shutting the door, he dropped Maka on the floor.

"You're pretty, just like you are in your movies." He said as he stroked her face. Maka's eyelids fluttered open slowly. Soon, after regaining her conscience, her brows furrowed and she harshly slapped the guy in the face. She noticed that she was on the floor, the feeling on her face by the man, and her nightgown she didn't have time to change out of. She got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Why am I here?" She asked, eyeing the place.

"Don't worry about that, dear. Just relax." He said, standing up.

"Why were you touching my face?"

"I was only making sure you were fine." He grinned.

"Liar. You are a pedophile." Maka concluded.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business."

"I'm eighteen, I just have more mature features."

"I don't care. I have to leave, I'm hungry." She started toward the door, but the guy grabbed her waist.

"Don't leave."

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away.

"Why are you rejecting me? I haven't even done anything to you."

"But you will, soon. So I'm trying to avoid you." Maka ran to the door and pulled on the knob. Before she could turn it, he pulled her arm and threw her to the wall, letting her back slam against it.

"Stop playing hard to get."

"You asshole." She spat.

He pulled her into a hug. Maka squirmed in his tight grasp. She punched his nose, causing it to bleed, but he refused to stop. He tried to kiss her, causing Maka to push him as she stepped back and cracked her knuckles.

"You've gone too far." She stated as she got ready to hurt him. He was getting tired of her rejection, so he punched her face without hesitation. She didn't scream, shout, cry, squeal, or any of that. Instead, she side-glanced him and smiled crazily, blood dripping from her mouth and forehead. She chuckled and fully faced him.

He stepped back, frightened. "What the hell?"

Maka ran up to him in a flash, her arm formed into a giant hand of metal claws. She raised her arm, not hearing the door slam open, and slashed the guy. He died, his blood remaining on her hand and splattered on the walls. Maka laughed and looked at the door. Her eyes set on the crowd of police officers; and Soul. Every single one of the officer's eyes were wide-eyed, flat-out _horrified _at what they just witnessed. Soul stared at her, disappointed.

"Miss! No, excuse me!" One of the police officers called out, voice shaky. "Please step forward!"

"Did you just take back what you called me: 'Miss'? How rude." She said, squinting her eyes at him. One of the officers rushed up to Maka and handcuffed her quickly, avoiding the claws. To his surprise, she didn't attack while he took her out of the room. Although, that was because she didn't know where she was going and because she was in her crazy state.

Everyone followed her and the officer outside. Soul stayed close, too. The police put Maka into the car.

"Miss," The officer began. "You're under arrest for murder."


	4. Surprising Choices

Maka didn't respond to the police's words; she was beginning to fall asleep after all the action that took place five minutes ago. Instead, she let herself be put inside a car forcefully, knowing where it would take her. Soul made his way to another officer and asked where he could see and speak to Maka again. The police answered him as he looked at the messed-up girl.

"Right now, we're going to take her to the police station. From there, she will be booked and put in a holding cell. However, you cannot come until tomorrow."

"But after that, I can pick her up, right?"

"It depends on how everything turns out." The man turned around and sat in the drivers seat of the car. Soul watched as they took Maka away, feeling no bit of emotion for her. He stared intently at the pavement for a while, then shook his head clear of thoughts before heading to the hotel.

* * *

"You're Maka Albarn, the actress...?" An officer asked as he stopped writing with a pen. Maka was still held in the shackles, but she had regained enough consciousness to purposely give the man an empty stare.

"What do you think?" She responded coldly, letting her bangs hide one of her eyes. From there, he gathered all the information necessary from her; along with background information to create a record with details of the crime.

Afterwards, she was guided to take a mug shot. She gave them uncomfortable stares, signifying that she didn't like this part of the process. When that was over, the police was supposed to take all of her belongs, but Maka was refusing to let them because she stated that she didn't have anything with her.

"We're required to do this. Please stop struggling and let us do what we're supposed to."

"I _don't_ have anything!"

It took a while for Maka to let them search her. The good news was that she was telling the truth; the bad news was that now she had to remove her personal clothing.

"No, I will _not _take my clothes off!" She shouted angrily, covering herself with her arms.

"This is also required. Once you've done so in the bathroom, you will wear special garments."

Maka became infuriated and yelled in a childish manner, "You won't make me!"

An hour later, Maka was sitting on a bench, staring at the cast on her ankle, letting someone explain to her that her stuff will be kept in storage. The clothes she was supposed to wear were now on her.

"So Maka," A woman began. "Your items will be kept safe. Remember that you have to do what you're told. It's mandatory." Someone across the hall gestured for the two of them to come. "We have to go to fingerprinting."

Once Maka was finished with the fingerprinting, she made her way to see a medical professional for screening. After that last step, the booking process was over.

* * *

Soul stepped into the police station cautiously, looking both left and right for anything suspicious. Knowing Maka, she could have killed everyone here. Luckily, she didn't. Soul proceeded to walk and came up to the person at the desk.

"Um, do you have Maka Albarn checked in somewhere?"

The upset-looking man searched through the files quickly then responded, "She's currently being booked. You can wait for her after she's done."

After a short period of time, the man was being reported on what was going to be done with Maka. He told Soul that she was going to court immediately so a decision could be made there. Expectantly, Maka came through the doors, handcuffed in an orange jumpsuit, in front of a few important-looking people. Her appearance was normal again, not in her crazy state. Soul stood up and was about to walk to her, but one of the men halted him.

"Don't step any closer." The man told him in a serious voice. Soul shot a glare at him before stepping back. They exited the building, still securing Maka. Soul got on his motorcycle and waited for them to go so he could follow. After being patient for a while, Soul saw that Maka wouldn't get in the car. Soul got off his motorcycle and ran up to her, pushing past the guards.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to go." Maka shifted her arms and handcuffs. She gave a frown to him then at the people in front of her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll go to jail..." She admitted silently as she set her eyes on the pavement.

"That's for the judge to decide, Maka. You don't know that yet."

"I know, but - "

"We're late, we have to go." Someone spoke up. The person led Maka into the car, making sure she didn't object or try to escape.

* * *

Maka slowly walked into the courtroom, surrounded by men with briefcases, police, and other officials. All eyes focused on the girl throughout her every step. She noticed that the room was awfully full; full of fans of hers and media groups since she was famous. Soul sat in the jury, waiting silently for everything to settle down. Maka was put in the dock as the rest of the people got ready for the criminal case. Once all the lawyers and officials were in their designated place, the judge told everyone to rise. They all did as they were told before sitting back down. Soon, the trial began.

"I'm here to prove that the defendant, Maka Albarn, is innocent." A lawyer stated.

"I'm here to prove that what she did was unconstitutional." Another lawyer said.

"We'll see about that."

"How immature. I'm going to win this case, because what Ms. Albarn did was unlawful."

"It was self-defense."

"In a cruel manner."

"Support it with facts."

"Enough," The judge hit the gavel against the desk. "Proceed to the front and start your case."

The lawyer who wasn't representing Maka stood up and walked to the front.

"Maka Albarn has violently killed a man who claimed to be eighteen and has past records of kidnapping others. Maka was seen with weapons that appeared to look like knives. She had five of them attached to both of her hands, then murdered the man by slashing his entire body." He eyed Maka before staring at her completely. "Let me ask you a few questions." She glared at him as she prepared herself. "Did you perform any premeditation before the crime?"

"No." She growled and clenched her fists under the table. This trial was beginning to make her angry, due to the fear deep inside of her that she might be sentenced to jail.

"Did you have an accomplice?"

"No." She repeated.

"Alright." He intertwined his own hands and sat back down. Now it was Maka's lawyer's turn, so he got up and made his way in front of everyone.

"Maka Albarn defended herself against the man who kidnapped and abused her. He showed forceful actions of romantic interest towards Maka. He punched her, making her bleed so that she would obey him and his desire."

Soul's eye twitched. He had no idea that Maka was abused that way when she was kidnapped.

"She freaked out." The lawyer continued. "So she killed him for the reason of self-defense." He paused for a moment. "She has no other records of criminal injustice. I also want to add that she is an actress. She is known for her many different character roles she plays as in movies and television shows."

"What does that have to do with what you're saying?" The judge pushed.

"Since she is popular among the public, they've been keeping track of where and what she does. Almost everything this girl does is seen. If she had done anything wrong in the past, it surely would have blown up in the media sources."

"So you're supporting the fact that she has been innocent these past years?"

"Yes."

The judge called the other lawyer to the front.

"I'd like to continue where you left off," The attorney appointed. "You said that the public sees almost everything Ms. Albarn does...the keyword here is _almost_. In that tiny left out part of the 'almost', what is going on in her life? She could be doing something secret that isn't necessarily _right_—according to law, that is. I'm not saying it's true, but it's a possibility."

After many more hours of the two lawyers explaining themselves, the judge concluded that they should stop.

"Alright, let's adjourn the case. When we return, a decision will be made." With that, everyone shifted around and made conversations on what sentence Maka would get. Maka herself wondered what the outcome would be. Soul had the same thought swimming around in his mind, but his guess was as good as the guy sitting next to him. The adjudicator filed papers at his desk and looked like he was thinking very hard, as if he didn't want to mess anything up. After thirty minutes, everyone including Maka readied themselves for the end of the case.

"We have come to the conclusion that Maka Albarn is guilty of second-degree murder." The entire room stiffened at what the judge stated. Maka's whole body shrank, making her feel like she wanted to disappear. She had committed a felony. "We will let the jury choose what the decision will be."

_Soul will make the decision..._ Maka thought.

Soul was taken aback by the sudden turn of decision makers in the room. It pressured him a bit, knowing that his final verdict would affect him, the people, and Maka. Since she was famous, his decision result could go both ways; it could go great and make everyone happy, or it could go really bad and make everyone upset. He took a moment to think about what consequence they should all face. Taking a deep breath, he stared at Maka with his deep crimson eyes, and spoke.

"I think she should be on probation."

_...That's it?! He doesn't want me in jail?! _She thought, shocked.

"Which means," He continued. "She can't drive and she needs to do counseling. She will be supervised, too. Maka will serve a three-year probation term, but if she complies with everything in that amount of time, she can qualify for early release, which will be in a year and a half."

"Very well then, this case is closed." The judge pounded the gavel once more, marking the end of the trial.


End file.
